The overall goals of this research are (a) to define the pathophysiology of clonal growth of cancer in man, and (b) to increase the cure rate. Our approach is to use a combination of laboratory studies and clinical trials in a multidisciplinary research effort in studies of: Pharmacology and pharmacokinetics of cancer chemotherapy, tumor stem cell kinetics, cytogenetics, drug and hormone sensitivity, and clinical oncology research and supportive care of cancer patients.